


Maybe I'll Add A Little Color...

by vikith21



Series: Comforting Myself [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Some Cursing, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikith21/pseuds/vikith21
Summary: Depression and an attempt to help oneself feel better, later thinking about a character from Sanders Sides on youtube.
Series: Comforting Myself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965955
Kudos: 3





	Maybe I'll Add A Little Color...

**Author's Note:**

> Note that there is some cursing and discussion of my own depression and what I did in attempt to help myself feel less depressed. Just be aware of whether or not you can handle cursing and depression being mentioned, otherwise, nothing to worry about.
> 
> Also, I originally typed this on Word on 11/12/18 (November 12th, 2018).

My depression’s kicking in, again.  
Everything’s so… monontnous.  
The same.  
Boring  
DEPRESSING.  
I wear the same colors… red, blue, black…  
Black and blue.  
Black and red.  
Blue and red.  
…. It’s all…. the same.  
I want to be better, already….  
feel better.  
….  
But what am I to do?  
…  
I add colors to my wardrobe, colors I like.  
The dark ones.  
Because,  
Maybe I’ll add a little color,  
feel a little better.  
I don’t know…  
I think I feel a little better.

Later, I’m reminded of Virgil and how he added some color to his wardrobe, and how he’d probably be able to relate. Hmm.  
Maybe I’ll add a little color, feel a little better.  
Who knows, I might just like it… it might just work…. it might just help.


End file.
